


A Birthday Surprise

by NerdyHuntress



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Blindfolds, Bottom Adora (She-Ra), Dom Catra (She-Ra), Dom/sub, F/F, Face-Sitting, Finger Sucking, Handcuffs, Mistress, Sub Adora (She-Ra), Top Catra (She-Ra), Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27396799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyHuntress/pseuds/NerdyHuntress
Summary: Adora has a special surprise for Catra when she gets home on her birthday. Basically just smut for Catra's birthday (but written late lol)
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 152





	A Birthday Surprise

“Adora, I’m home!”

“I’m in the bedroom!”

Adora looked around the room one last time, just to make sure everything was in place. The candles were lit, rose petals were scattered across the floor, and she was dressed in gorgeous lingerie. She peeked at her reflection in the mirror, relieved that she still looked calm and sensual. It was a white and gold bra with lacy panties and ivory stockings. She wore a white robe, but she hadn’t tied it, so Catra could see her well. Red ribbons were tied over her breasts and stomach.

She got on the bed and relaxed against the pillows. On impulse, Adora decided to lie down across the bed with her head propped up on her hand. Her heart was pounding in anticipation and she felt herself growing wetter down there. She hoped Catra would like this outfit.

After a couple seconds, which felt like an eternity to her, Catra opened up their bedroom door.

“Ugh, you wouldn’t believe the - ”

She stopped short when she saw her wife on the bed. Her heterochromic eyes widened in arousal when she saw Adora dressed in such a sexy outfit.

“Hey Catra,” she said in a sultry voice. “Happy birthday, babe.”

Catra dropped her briefcase on the floor and undid her tie, while attempting to take off her suit jacket. A soft laugh escaped her lips.

“It’s….my birthday’s tomorrow, you idiot,” she muttered, blushing crimson when Adora stood up and walked towards her. “You got all dressed up for me? You’re my present?”

“Yeah, of course! And I didn’t know if we’d be busy or not tomorrow, so….maybe we can do this today?” she said in an adorable tone, her cute blue eyes staring at her with excitement and lust.

Catra quickly stripped off her clothes, so she was only dressed in her underwear. She took her hair out of a ponytail, letting her messy locks fall over her shoulders. Adora squealed when her wife grabbed her and pressed her thigh between her legs.

“Mm, you’re so soaked, kitten,” Catra said in a low voice. “I can smell you from here.”

Adora felt a shudder run through her. She always loved submitting to her wife and when she called her pet names, her arousal only grew. She nodded desperately, her eyes glowing up with need. 

“What’s your color, babe?”

“Green,” Adora moaned. “Please use me.”

Catra nodded and began gently undressing her, cutting the ribbons with her claws. When she couldn’t get the stockings off, she growled low in her throat and sliced them. Adora gasped and moaned with the sudden rip as she felt Catra touch her bare skin. It was incredibly hot when she got impatient and desperate to see her naked. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll get you another,” Catra said with a wink. 

Before long, she was completely naked in front of her mistress. Catra grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her against the pillows, forcing her to lay down. Adora complied and watched her wife grab a set of handcuffs and blindfold from the drawer.

“You ready?” she asked. “What’s your safe word?”

“Grayskull,” Adora replied desperately. “Please mistress. Fuck me.”

Catra smirked, “Well, since you asked so nicely - ”

Without warning, Adora felt her arms lifted up and shackled. Catra attached the handcuffs to an o-ring on the headboard. Then, she gently placed the blindfold on her wife’s eyes, so she couldn’t see a thing. It was a shame not to see her beautiful blue eyes shining with lust, but she knew how much vision deprivation turned her kitten on.

Catra ran a finger through Adora’s folds, smiling when she felt her wetness soak her hand. 

“Alright, I’d love to ravish you, but I need you completely desperate for me, kitten.”

Adora gasped, “No, please - ”

“Hush, kitten,” Catra muttered, pressed a claw to her gentle lips. “I won’t be long, I promise. Just want to arouse you even more.”

Without her sight, Adora was forced to guess what her wife was planning. She heard Catra rummaging in their nightstand drawer and pulling out random objects. Suddenly, she heard a gentle buzzing and knew it was her vibrator. Catra gently pressed it deep inside her and turned it on. Adora gasped and squirmed, feeling her arousal run down her thighs.

“Please, Catra,” she begged, a whine growing in her voice.

“Quiet,” her mistress said sharply. “Or I’ll tie your legs down and force you to stay in this position for hours. Do you want that kitten?”

“No,” she moaned softly.

Suddenly, she felt a sharp slap to her clit, “What’s that, slut? Should I gag you too?”

Adora cried, “No, mistress! I’ll behave, I promise.”

“Good girl,” Catra said with approval. “I’ll be back soon. Don’t try anything.”

She heard the bedroom door closed, drowning the room in darkness. Adora attempted to calm down and focus herself in this headspace. Her mind began to wander as she forced herself to think of other things. But it was futile. Her wetness soaked in the sheets and her legs kept squirming. It was impossible to stay still and keep quiet. Moans and gentle whimpers escaped her lips as she forced herself to remain in place. The vibrator continued pulsing deep inside her, keeping her on the precipice of an orgasm, but never allowing her to come. It felt like hours and she wanted her mistress back. 

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, she heard the bedroom door creak open. With a sigh of relief, Catra placed a hand on her cheek. 

“What a good girl you are. Waiting patiently here for me,” Catra mused, stroking her skin. “All trussed up and well behaved. You deserve a reward, kitten.”

Adora moaned, “Please, mistress.”

Catra lifted the blindfold slightly and tilted her chin up. “Would you rather I take this off?”

She shook her head, “No, mistress. I like it.”

“Alright then. I’m going to sit on your face and you’re going to make me come. Understand?”

The blonde nodded and felt her mistress sit up on the bed and straddle her face. Without her hands, she was forced to let her wife have the power. Catra pressed her clit right against her lips and she began licking it with fervor. The cat girl gasped and rubbed her wet folds against Adora’s face, forcing her to continue her ministrations. She sucked and licked all over, feeling her juices coat her face. Her mistress grasped her hair and pulled, increasing her own arousal. 

“Mmm, keep going, babe. Just like that,” Catra moaned, increasing the speed on the vibrator.

Adora gasped as she felt it pulse deep inside her, but she continued as her mistress commanded. Pretty soon, she felt Catra’s thighs tighten around her face as her orgasm hit. Her moans and squeals were music to her ears, the greatest sound in the world. A sense of satisfaction and pride swept over her, knowing that only she could make her mistress feel like that. 

Catra ripped off the blindfold and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. Adora squinted, struggling to adjust to the dim lighting of their room after complete darkness. She smiled sweetly and stared at her mistress.

“Did I please you?”

She stroked her face with admiration, “Of course, kitten. I think you deserve to come now. You’ve been waiting long enough.”

Adora attempted to hide her excitement as Catra pulled the vibrator out of her. Her fingers gently entered her soaked folds and began stroking her clit. She moaned and kept still as she began inserting her fingers in. 

“Such a good girl, I love how patient and well behaved you are,” she whispered gently into her ear. “You’re the best birthday present anyone can ask for. Please come for me now.”

She was never one to deny her mistress, especially when she asked her to obey. Her orgasm hit her abruptly and violently, nearly forcing her to black out. Waves upon waves of pleasure racked her body as she felt Catra undo her handcuffs and press kisses up and down her face. She felt relaxed and calm, especially after waiting so long for her orgasm.

“You ok there, babe?” Catra asked, tenderly tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. 

“Mm hmm,” she sighed contentedly, looking up at her as if she was the most wondrous thing in the world. “I love you so much.”

Catra laughed and gently kissed her, “I love you too, kitten.”


End file.
